You Don't Say
by WalkeroftheNight
Summary: No, no, no. No. The thoughts circled through Kagome's mind, demanding she give voice to the panic rising within her. It wasn't possible. She wasn't... but even as she protested a part of her muttered its acceptance. Had she not taken to this world like a duck took to water; even though the worst she had ever faced in modern Japan was a thug or a drunk driver. Rating to change


**_You Don't Say _**_is Inuyasha storyline that will involve ALL media - manga, anime, movies if needed_

**_-.-_**

**_PLEASE NOTE the following pairings WILL NOT BE considered_**

**_Kagome x Inuyasha _**

**_-.-_**

_Playing it safe... **Rated T** - some minor sexual content, language, etc. If you want to continue, you've been warned. It will change later. _

_-.-_

**_For reference:_**

_thoughts / mental thoughts_

**_amplified thoughts_**

**_*_**_Mental communication / telepathy*****_

* * *

><p><strong>DREAM <strong>

_*****__Kagome,__*****_ the voice, it seemed to bypass her very ears and travel into her head itself, was startlingly and soothing at the same time. It reminded her of home, of her mother. Of peace. It was welcomed. _*****__Kagome, my little Kagome.__*****_

Fear, pleasure, contentment, agitation, and a dozen other emotions pooled through her mind at the low rumbling sensation. Love was at the pinnacle. This was followed by a sense of security. The unease was a mirror of the other's own turmoil. Yet there was no denying the sense that nothing would harm her as long as she was here. Some instinct, long buried, whispered that this was her parent, protector and guardian, and she couldn't be safer.

Instead her body shifted slightly, her tiny frame wriggling so as to get closer to the comforting warmth. She was cool and had the vaguest sensation of being naked, the dampness of the stones beneath her body telling her so. Her companion was hot. No not hot. Warm. A comfortable warmth that radiated outwards and enveloped her in a blanket of heat. Some part of her was aware of the massive foot upon which she was resting, her head tucked securely between a pair of slightly webbed toes that were armed with claws nearly twice the length of her own body.

Dimly her ears caught the distant sound of roaring water, the shape of a tumbling frothing waterfall covering the mouth of the cavern like a protective shield materializing behind eyes that had yet to open. Her mind shuttered around the alien knowledge. What was a waterfall? The image, and the word itself, were not her own but rather supplied to her barely conscious mind by a thought from the being lying beside her. Her mind perked at this image turning it over and over. Some distant part of her wondering what lay behind the shimmering water.

_*****Ah my little one,*****_ the voice sounded again, *****_you will be a handful.*****_

Little one. Something within her protested. She was no little one, she was nearly a woman. Yet her mouth opened in nothing more than a content sigh. Her mind didn't form anymore than a vague annoyance at the endearment.

But even before she could try again there was another sound, of claws scraping against rock. The body she was beside shifted and the resounded fleshy slap of something, a tail her mind supplied, against the sickly sweet limestone as a rattling hiss tore from the one whom had spoken. The foot shifted, the three fingers closing briefly around her small frame, and she found herself tucked against a side covered in such soft skin it felt like suede. This was the one who had given her her **_name_**. Kagome, the little bird. Something, a hind leg that was many times her petite frame, shifted upwards blocking out whatever light filled the cave's depths and shielding her from the prying eyes of whoever had the gale of trespassing into this domain.

_*****__What do __**you**__ want?__*****_ Was she supposed to hear these words, growls turned into a speech she could understand, or was it the torrent of emotions that made the words more vocal.

The stench of burnt coals tickled her nostrils.

**END DREAM**

* * *

><p><em>What a strange dream that was.<em>

Breathe escaping through tightly pursed lips, brushing fingers irritably through dark hair for she hadn't necessarily gotten the amount of sleep she had wanted instead finding herself tossing and turning, Kagome Higurashi frowned. Was it a dream? It had been so vivid, so unnaturally detailed that she had almost been disappointed to wake up comfortably upon a feather-stuffed mattress instead of cool limestone and granite of the cave.

The only other time she had experienced such a detailed dream had been about a naughty little fling that had left her so hot and bothered she'd nearly drowned herself in the middle of the night in the neighboring river. She had wanted the scent of her arousal off her before either Shippo or Inuyasha had smelt her.

After all how was she to explain to Inuyasha that the main "man" of the dream hadn't been him but rather the dark hanyou whom so sought the Shikon no Tama. Some part of her hoped that Naraku had influenced the dream, that it wasn't her own mind which had constructed a scene where she was taken hard by her worse enemy and loving every second, for it had come not long after a confrontation with the powerful hanyou. And only the kamis knew what powers he possessed. But another part of her, one buried deep, whispered it wasn't. Forgoing that the half-blood wanted the Shikon, had caused so much pain, he was handsome with a sinful allure that appealed much like rich chocolate.

_Stop it Kagome._ Azure eyes narrowed as she shoved thoughts of that dream aside. As she began to get ready for her return to the feudal era, even the dream and its dark cave took a backseat in her mind.

"Mom," her voice rang through the depths of Sunset Shrine, "I better get going before Inuyasha comes."

"Oh?" Confusion tugged at Kun-Loon Higurashi's features, "I thought you were going to wait for Inuyasha?"

_And have the baka hanyou drag me through the well? I think not._

However, biting her bottom lip in a nervous habit that two years of travel in feudal Japan hadn't quite stemmed, Kagome didn't voice this comment. Her mother, well her family, didn't know that she had had a recent falling out with the hanyou. As a fifteen year old and a sixteen year old she had been enthralled with Inuyasha, he did save her countless times. But compared to Kikyo she was second best, the hanyou had said that on more occasions than Kagome cared to remember. Now as she began to come into her own powers, training with Miroku and Kaede, she found herself relying less and less on Inuyasha. Free of his "baby sitting" as the hanyou had called it the first year, he rarely stayed around the camp during the nighttime.

No one mentioned where he had gone after Inuyasha had tried to attack Shippo for commenting on the smell of death and dirt. They'd all known, Kikyo.

It hurt for she wasn't Kikyo. She wasn't the other's incarnation either.

This statement had been first made by Kaede who commented that her spiritual presence was different than her sister when the other had been alive. Miroku had confirmed the suspicions later. It merely seemed that Urasue had needed someone of same DNA as Kikyo and possessing a similar level of power, even if Kagome's was still widely untouched, to revive the fallen priestess. If she truly was the other's incarnation she should have died in the dark art ceremony. That she hadn't had, according to Miroku, merely confirmed that she was related to Kikyo as some distant relation and not by any stretch of the imagination the other's incarnation.

_But then I am an odd ball._ She was the only one except for her aunt in the family to possess blue eyes. The older woman had the most bewitching azure eyes and though she had never met the other, for she had died when Kagome had been but a toddler, she had been told they sparkled like gemstones with the other's merry amusement about life in general.

Aware that her mother was patiently waiting for her to elaborate, Kagome grabbed her bag. "No. Inuyasha said he'd meet me on the other side of the well this time."

"Oh," was that disappointment on her mother's face. "Well then dear, take care."

"Of course." She was not entirely hopeless. Miroku had finally given into her demands to help train her reiki. Sango was showing her how to use a sword in case her bow was broken and she had no one to depend upon.


End file.
